


Friday I'm In Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: The pure beauty of the woman caused him to pause.





	Friday I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

He was late, dreadfully late. A call to her cell phone only got voicemail. That was strange because Melinda was at home with a babysitter for the first time tonight. The pouring rain made his commute even more difficult. Every time he tried to leave the White House, something came up to stop him. Next week the President would be on a two week European junket…they were doing so much. Finally, Sam put his hand on Toby’s shoulder and looked him square in the eye.

“I have to go; I should have gone a half hour ago. I will be in early on Monday I promise.”

“If Tish is pissed,” Toby called to his Deputy as he rushed out of the bullpen and down the hall. “You better tell her it was not my fault.”

Sam had to leave his Mustang with the valet. It was pure insanity to think he would find a space on his own. A large American flag umbrella covered him as he walked the half-block to the restaurant. They were so busy at the White House, even as most of Congress enjoyed a long summer vacation. The President had been on his farm in Manchester with his family since July 4th. He would return to the White House only to fly out the Wednesday after Labor Day. He checked his umbrella at the coat check and went to the host’s station.

“Good evening Mr. Seaborn.”

“I am dreadfully late; more than a half hour. Is she angry?”

“Not to my knowledge. She is having salad and a glass of wine. Alexander, please take Mr. Seaborn to his table.”

“Of course. This way, Mr. Seaborn.”

DC Coast was packed and Sam followed the maitre d as he checked out people having dinner. He said a quick hello to a few before he came to stand in front of his wife. The pure beauty of the woman caused him to pause. Tish stood, trying to give him a stern look but her face broke into a golden smile.

“Who is this handsome stranger you’ve brought to my table, Alexander? I am waiting for my wayward husband.”

“Yes ma'am.” 

He walked away as Tish put her arms around Sam’s neck, kissing him passionately.

“Hello there husband of mine.”

“I am so sorry. Things were crazy in the West Wing and I tried to call but got your voicemail.”

“My phone is on. Hmm.”

They sat at their semi-secluded table, holding hands.

“You're drinking wine?” he asked, opening the menu with his free hand.

“Mmm hmm, and it is delicious. The twins have milk until tomorrow night. I'm sure it will be out of my system by then. My OBGYN said a glass of two would be alright.”

“You look amazing tonight.”

“Thank you.”

“I mean it.”

“I know.” Tish smiled.

“I know that you know, but I seriously mean it. You are the most beautiful woman.”

She laughed, unable to keep the rose flush from her cheeks. She was dressed in a powder blue sundress that made her sun-kissed brown skin even more beautiful. Her long hair was pulled up, tied with Chinese sticks.

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

“Definitely.”

The server returned and took their order. Sam wanted Keating ale. He also wanted a medium well filet mignon with artichoke salad. Tish went for the shrimp and angel hair pasta in a garlic butter sauce. She asked for another glass of white wine to be served with dinner.

“Yes ma'am.”

“So, what was so crazy at the White House?”

“No, no, no.” Sam shook his head. “I have no intention of talking about work.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

He wanted to know how she spent her day. Tish spent the day with her sisters and daughter. Her mother and father took the twins, and the girls went to the Harbor.

“We just shopped and hung out. Kimmy, who is starting to like being called Kim, bought pajamas for her wedding night. Oh, and Lin chased the ducks…I have some adorable pictures. It was a great afternoon.”

“How many times did you call your mom?”

“Hey! How many times did you call?”

“Twice.” Sam admitted.

“Three times.” She held up three fingers. “They were fine and she understood. Jamie got a new car; it’s nice.”

“Has Kimmy considered learning to drive? They said it would be alright, didn’t they?”

“She has thought about it but I don’t think she thinks she’s ready. All she cares about right now is becoming Mrs. James Fleischer. There are nothing but weddings in this family for the next year.”

“Every McTiernan is being fitted for a ball and chain.” Sam replied laughing.

“All but one.”

The couple hardly ever talked about Alice. It was not as if Sam wanted to pretend she didn’t exist. That would just be silly. Real life just went on without her. He was working and trying to spend as much time as he could with his young family. Tish kept busy with the twins, Melinda, the house, and Kimmy’s wedding. They both knew she would want to get back to work soon but she definitely wanted to be home for the time being.

“Do you ever talk to Alice?”

“I wouldn’t keep something like that from you Sam.”

“No, I didn’t think…that wasn’t what I meant. She is your sister and I know how close your family is.”

“I don’t.” Tish shook her head. “I think dad might, once in a while. She is still in London and I don’t think what happened between us will ever be right again.”

“All I want is for you to be happy.”

“I know that.” Tish was smiling again as dinner was served. “I am so happy.”

“No sadness behind those pretty brown eyes?”

“Maybe some, but it has nothing to do with how good our life is. I am going to be sad when you leave me and go to Europe.”

“I will only be gone for a week. Then I need to be back here working on crucial speeches for the fall. I'm going to miss you so much.”

“You're not gone yet Sparky…there is still plenty of me to see.”

Sam smiled thinking about it. They had resumed making love after Tish was examined and given a clean bill of health from her OBGYN. She could not take birth control pills until she stopped breast feeding so the couple returned to using condoms for the time being. He remembered how much they laughed that first night, Sam telling her the story of his adventure at the CVS. Their lovemaking was always good, though they both realized how different it was going back to condoms.

This was, of course, when they had the time and energy for sex. Their love and intimacy would never cease to be. Still, more often than not, the Seaborns would collapse at night. They held each other as they slept, with the twins usually waking at separate times during the night. Vivi and Gray weren’t sleeping through the night yet but Tish and her mother was sure they would be in a month or so.

One evening a week, usually a Saturday, they pushed it all away. Sam and Tish would do something together, without the kids, and be a young married couple. They would have dinner with friends, see a film, or just hang out at home with the dogs. A family member was always happy to take the twins and Lin. The Seaborns preferred to have the children home with them at night though her parents did keep them twice a month. Melinda told Tish that she and Sam needed that time to rejuvenate.

“What will I get to see tonight, Mrs. Seaborn?”

Tish didn’t say anything, she just quietly ate her dinner. It was a nice, quiet moment and they enjoyed it. Tish raised her wineglass.

“How about a toast?”

“To…”

“To us; to our love, our babies, and our adventure. To our Friday nights.”

“To us.” Sam sipped his ale before leaning to kiss his wife. He hardly wanted to stop but he pulled away slowly to stroke her face. “I love you Tishy.”

“I love you too.”

***

It was still pouring when Tish and Sam arrived home from their evening out. The babysitter, a 22 year old graduate student named Emily, informed them that Melinda had dinner, a bath, and was now sound asleep. The dogs were also itching to be walked. Sam went to handle that…there wasn’t a point in getting comfortable. Tish paid Emily and asked her how Lin’s evening was.

“She's a total peach Mrs. Seaborn. Just a joy to hang out with. We danced to Shania Twain videos; she loved it just like you said she would.”

“So you think you'd like to baby sit again in the future?”

“Oh sure. Mrs. Crawford said you also have twins.”

“Vivian and Graydon; they're almost four months old. I think they're too young for a babysitter right now, you know.”

“I do.” Emily replied, nodding. “Well, feel free to call the agency and ask for me in the future.”

“Definitely. Thank you so much; please drive safely.” Tish shook her hand.

“Goodnight.”

When she left, Tish went up to Lin’s bedroom to check on her. The toddler was sound asleep, still in her crib. Sam wanted to get her a bed for Christmas, leading up to her second birthday. Tish didn’t think she was ready to make the big leap but thought buying the bed was a good idea. She smiled at her sleeping daughter, stroking her hair and then her stomach. Lin stirred a bit but did not wake. Tish leaned to kiss her, whispering goodnight.

She went down the hall to the bedroom, flipping on the bedside lamp and XM radio. She made one last phone call to her parents’ house. This time her father answered. He assured her that the twins were fine, sound asleep. Kimmy was also safe, watching Insomnia in the den with Jamie. She and Sam did not have to rush tomorrow; he and Lin were happy to spend some time with their grandbabies. 

“OK daddy, thanks so much. I love you; goodnight.”

“I love you too Tishy.”

When Sam came in, he locked up the house and checked on Lin before making his way to the master bedroom. He could not help but smile at his wife as she lay on the bed in front of him. Peaches tried to come in behind her master but Sam gently nudged her out, closing the door. She scratched for a bit but then gave up. Michael McDonald was on the radio and Tish relaxed on the bed. Dressed in white satin and lace knickers and a matching bra, she looked stunning. He made his way over to the bed after slipping off his shoes.

In his wife’s arms, they kissed passionately. She began to undress him; tie, button down shirt, tee shirt, belt, slacks, and socks. When he was down to his grey Hanes boxer briefs, Tish rolled him on his back. Her mouth and tongue moved down his body. She teased all of his favorite places as Sam moaned her name. He had a sensitive belly button and Tish took full advantage of that.

“Oh honey, mmm yeah, yeah honey.”

She smiled, sliding the boxer briefs down his muscular legs and off his feet. Sam smiled when she straddled him.

“You have on more clothes than I do.” He said, running his hand across her belly. “I think that’s really unfair.”

“What do you plan to do about that Mr. Deputy Communications Director?”

Tish let out wild laughter as Sam flipped them over on the bed. Her panties went quickly; his mouth teased her delicate skin. She stroked the back of his head and the nape of his neck. His tongue flicked over her clit a few times, causing her to shudder, before moving back to her mouth.

“I love you.” He said, kissing her gently.

“Yeah?”

“You know I do.” He kissed her again. “Very, very much.”

Sam reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. He immediately covered her breasts in kisses. Sam was gentle with her nipples, sucking and nipping with his lips. He cupped and stroked her skin…Tish covered her husband’s hands with her own.

“I'm gonna turn over.” She whispered.

He just smiled, spooning behind his wife as she turned on her side. She pushed back against him and Sam sighed.

“Mmm, honey.”

“Make love to me.”

He fumbled under the pillow for a condom, rolling it over his erection. He was on fire; so ready to go. Tish moved her legs apart as he slid inside of her. She pushed back again, feeling him even deeper. Sam’s movements were quick but not frantic. He held his wife’s hips to try to control her motions.

“Oh God…Sam, Sam, oh God Sam.”

“Yeah, yeah honey, how does it feel?”

“Ohhh my God.”

The noises she made, the way her body shook, almost drove him out of his mind. His hand moved around, caressing her stomach before sliding down between her legs. Her clit was hard, poking out of its hiding place. Sam worked it between his thumb and forefinger; he felt it pulse.

“Sam! Sam!” Tish grabbed his wrist but that didn’t stop him from what he was doing.

“Jesus!”

They climaxed together, Sam holding her tight to him. They both shuddered and he felt Tish’s heart beating fast against the palm of his hand. He slowly pulled out of her body and cleaned himself up. In his arms again Tish exhaled, stroking Sam’s chest while resting her head on his shoulder. They burrowed under the sheets and their bodies moved together.

“I need to say something.” Sam said.

“Anything.”

“I am, I truly believe, the luckiest man on the planet.”

“I just bet you are.”

“I'm serious honey. I have three beautiful children. My wife is…”

“What?” she asked laughing.

“Amazing.” Sam held her closer. “She is absolutely beautiful, intelligent, creative, free, and so funny with an angel’s smile. I am a better man because she loves me.”

Tish kissed him, caressing his face.

“We are quite happy, aren’t we?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Well I have another bit of good news.” She said.

“What's that?”

“I got a job offer and I think I am going to take it.”

“Where?”

“Capitol Magazine. They want me to be the Assistant Art Director and I will be allowed to cover projects.”

Capitol was the magazine that served DC and the surrounding suburban community. It was not a fashion magazine; it dealt more with lifestyle. Restaurants, hotels, museums, shopping, education, and people. It had been around for almost a decade and the circulation was impressive.

“I won't start until January. The twins will be a bit older and won't be breastfeeding anymore. This is actually just what I have been looking for. I will be able to work, sometimes even from home.”

“It sounds like a dream come true.” Sam said.

“I want to know what you think.”

“It’s wonderful. I definitely want you to be able to have your photography and art as well as be a mother. Sometimes I feel guilty…”

“Don’t sweetheart. You are a terrific father.”

“I don’t doubt that, but I worry that I put more on you than I do myself.”

“We do it together. I promise that if we ever have a problem you will be the first to know.”

Sam kissed her, telling her that he loved her.

“As long as the work satisfies you then I want you to take it.”

Tish thought it would be a good move for her…she decided to give it the two year plan. She would be able to take photos, do magazine work (which she had grown to love), and still be a great mom. She planned to talk with her mother about the whole thing when she went to pick up the twins tomorrow evening. Melinda McTiernan would be able to guide her in the right direction, pull no punches and tell the whole truth.

“I love you too Sam, and I love our family. What's the plan for tomorrow?”

“Hanging out with my two girls. I thought we would have breakfast out and then play with our daughter.”

“Sounds terrific.” She cuddled closer. “Sleeping in rocks.”

“Oh yeah.” Sam kissed her forehead. “Goodnight honeybug.”

“Goodnight.”

***


End file.
